


Holy Cannoli

by MarsMarshall



Series: Futurama Drabbles [2]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMarshall/pseuds/MarsMarshall
Summary: A short fic that takes place after the end of the series. Bender is a jealous mess over Fry and Leela getting married.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez, Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela (Mentioned)
Series: Futurama Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079666
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Holy Cannoli

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Holy Cannoli by Walter Mitty and his Makeshift Orchestra.

Bender knew he shouldn't be suffering this way every time he looked at Fry and Leela. He knew he shouldn't feel so sad and empty. They were happy with each other, and all he ever wanted was for Fry to be happy! Even if he never told him so, that was the truth. Maybe things would be different if he had.

He tried to convince himself he was jealous of Fry, that he felt so sad because Leela was with Fry and not him, but deep down he knew it wasn't the truth. Leela wasn't the one who jumpstarted his hydraulics system every time he mentioned him. It was Fry; it was always Fry. Bender just wasn't willing to admit it.

And so, like always, Bender flopped down on the couch with a beer and watched reruns of All My Circuits. "I've already seen this one like five times," the robot grumbled, but he would do anything to get his mind off of those two.

Maybe this wasn't the best method of that, though. He looked over at the seat next to him and frowned. That was where Fry normally sat, but he and Leela were off on some date or something. Truth be told, he didn't know where they were. No one had told him. Fry was just too busy to watch their favourite show with his best friend anymore.

Bender sighed, too distracted to realize he was distracted from his distraction. This would be a long existence. If only robots didn't live such a long time.


End file.
